


like walking into a dream

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: Girl Meets World, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Farkle, Alpha Stuart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bre is trash, Bre writes smutt, Cunnilingus, F/M, Farkle Worries, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Katy Hart is a wonderful human being, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Farkle, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Pheromones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bre writes shit, i am trash, mutations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Sure, they had helped Breana with her heats before, but this heat was different. She was finally ready to accept her alphas. And they would all share that love.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a three shot. The title and chapter titles are all from ‘Afterlife’ by Avenged Sevenfold, which obviously didn’t inspire this because this is smutty and fluffy and innocent besides the incest. But it makes sense because of the shit that all three of them have been through. You’ll get the string of lyrics for the chapter titles when I get everything posted. I only have parts 1 and 2 finished. It’s a long process cause of my brain and the fact that it’s in a notebook I take to write at school. Yes, I write smutt at school. Because I’m a senior and 18 and I’m shameless anyways. And without the gutter my dirty, beautiful, random, fucked up mind would not have a home.
> 
> Disclaimer: The only experience I have with child abuse is my shitty, shitty dad and I have no experience with nightmares or PTSD but I have experience with Anxiety (too much honestly), and that applies here too. Plus I’ve read so many angsty fics, and I feel that psychological stuff is one of my niches.
> 
> And Katy will be in part 2 briefly. She plays an important role: bringing food that is already cooked and only needs to be heated up for the trio during Breana’s heats.
> 
> And for those that are complaining about the incest, people should be able to do whatever they want behind closed doors as long as isn’t rape, murder or abuse. Sometimes incest is the only option, like with Maxicest in the Avengers fandom (which happened to be canon in the Ultimates Universe but that’s besides the point), all Wanda and Pietro had for the longest time was each other.
> 
> And besides, I know I'm trash so I don't need other people's shit.

The scent changes leading up to Breana’s heat were agonizing for both Stuart and Farkle. They wished that they could prevent her heats, knowing how painful they were for her, however, she could not take suppressants due to the risk of blood clots and hemorrhaging on top of the health risks from the hormones in general due to her being so small. The day her heat was to happen, Farkle could smell her even all the way from his room after the three of them had slept in the guest room due to Breana having gone in there after getting upset from too many commercials involving babies or baby stuff on the tv at once. It was a big deal to her because of how many she’d lost, and Stuart and Farkle respected that, and just cuddled with her. Also, Breana technically didn’t have her own room in the apartment since she had shared with Farkle when she latched on to him just after he rescued her. Her first heat with them had actually been while Jennifer had separated him from his father.

Thankfully, Breana was still asleep when Farkle went back to check on her and Stuart. “She’s going to start her heat today.” Farkle informed Stuart. “I know son.” Stuart said. Farkle nodded. “Call me if anything changes or something happens.” He told Stuart, already worrying about Breana. “I know, don’t worry Farkle.” Stuart tried to tell him. “Especially if her heat fever gets too high.” Farkle babled.

“Farkle don’t worry, we’ll both be here when you get home from school, and we’ll order whatever takeout she feels like dinner.” Stuart bargained. “Fine, but I will have Ms. Hart check on you and bring you guys lunch.” Farkle reasoned.

After a while of tiptoeing around them, the Matthews’, the Hart’s, and Shawn know about their highly unconventional (except for Royalty, which they certainly were not) and unfortunately legally risky relationship. Topanga had already helped Stuart get Breana into his custody when Farkle found her, and then the whole hot mess with Jennifer. The age difference wouldn’t matter when Breana was 18 and legally an adult. It was the incestual nature of Stuart and Farkle’s side of the relationship would, at least under the law. Technically, Farkle was legally registered as an alpha to avoid the attention to his mutation. Aside from how he smelled more like the combined scene of a mated alpha/omega pair than just an alpha, no attention was drawn to him being an omega since he had been taking suppressants since after  his first heat. The heat in which he had been raped by other Stuart and his girlfriend. Because of that, right now he just wasn’t ready for penetration with anything other than a toy or his own fingers, though someday he would be.

“Just go to school Farkle.” Worried about Breana, Stuart pulled his alpha voice. Firm yet gentle, it felt good to use it after being submissive to Jennifer for so long. “Yes, father.” Farkle left without another word.

Stuart snuggled the still sleeping Breana close to him. Her body temperature was rising every second. Stuart sighed, unaware of the fact that he accidentally touched one of the scent glands in Breana’s neck until she flinched, starting to wake up. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” Stuart was all but freaking out as he observed Breana’s facial expression.

Breana blushed, looking into Stuart’s blue eyes. “I wouldn’t want anyone else as mates but you and Farkle.” She whispered. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Stuart nodded, still looking at Breana. “So this is ok?” He gently stroked over the scent gland on the right side of Breana’s neck. Breana smiled at Stuart. “Yeah, it’s ok.”

Stuart kissed Breana’s forehead. “Do you want any breakfast?” He played with her hair using the hand not touching her scent gland.

“I’m a little hungry.” Breana answered.

“Do you want anything in particular?” Stuart wondered.

Breana shrugged. “Not really.”

“Then I’ll surprise you. Sound good?” Stuart confirmed.

Breana nodded. “That sounds great.” 

Stuart smiled at her. “Alright. I’ll try to be quick.” He pet Breana’s hair as he left.

Breana snuggled back into the blanket. She groaned. Her super senses just made her heats so much worse.

Apparently Breana had managed to fall back to sleep, because she woke up to the smell of something delicious and Stuart carrying a tray. “I made your favorite honey.” Stuart unfolded the legs of the tray, setting it up over Breana’s legs.

Breana smiled at Stuart. “Whole grain chocolate waffles with real maple syrup?” She giggled.

Stuart chuckled. “Yep. I also made eggs and both bacon and sausage.”

Breana giggled again once she saw that Stuart had put a face on her waffles with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.” Stuart sat next to Breana, watching as she started to deliberately eat. Deliberately because although her stomach might have been empty, she probably wasn’t very hungry due to her heat. He’d given her extra food so she could get some extra protein in case they forgot to eat lunch. Which was pretty plausible.

Stuart looked Breana up and down. She was still so skinny, though she was starting to fill out more, even if she wasn’t as plump, so to speak as the typical stereotype for omegas. But she was still beautiful.

Once Breana had eaten as much as she could stomach, she pughed the plate slightly forward on the tray. Stuart smiled at her as he cleared the tray away. While he was in the kitchen he did finish the little bit of food that she didn’t eat before her fixed his own plate.

Like Stuart expected, while Stuart went to check on Breana again, she was asleep. However, this did not last long until she started to whine, thrashing about the bed. Stuart instinctively reached for her, scooping her into his arms. She was burning up. Stuart sighed. ‘It’s ok, sweetie.” He crooned, rythmically rubbing her bad. She whined, starting to shake more.

Stuart gently bit down on the back of Breana’s neck, which was admittedly a last resort. But it did work. Breana went limp, relaxed, though she did begin to wake up.

Stuart held Breana against his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. Breana nuzzled her head into his neck, effectively scenting herself with his pheromones. Stuart picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. Farkle had built a nest into his california king sized bed before he went to school. Of course he did. Stuart sighed, rocking Breana back and forth once he sat on the bed. Breana groaned, whining softly in pain. Stuart reached down to massage her stomach.He could feel the slick starting to soak through her sweatpants.

“Do you want me?” Stuart whispered, holding Breana tight. He wanted to get a handle on her heat before it got worse this time.

Breana nodded. “Please…” She clung to Stuart. Stuart slowly pulled of Farkle’s shirt that Breana was wearing. He leaned down, tentatively licking Breana’s nipple as he untangled the shirt from her wrists. Breana arched her back, her super senses making the buds even more sensitive than they already were from the hormones. Stuart touched the small of her back as he went to lick her other nipple.

Breana whimpered a bit, needing more of an alpha’s touch. Stuart ran his hands down Breana’s side. Breana groaned, looking up at Stuart. Stuart latched his mouth on Breana’s left nipple. Breana ran her hands through Stuart’s hair. Stuart slurped up the milk that dripped from her nipple. She had a problem with lactating if she got stimulated or heard a baby crying because of how many times she had been pregnant before. Stuart and Farkle helped as best as they could, as the more a mother or papa (if a male omega had children) was suckled from, the more milk they would make. They didn’t have any babies (lord help them if they did), and a breast pump would be overkill.

Breana lightly tugged on Stuart’s hair as he suckled on her breast. Stuart groaned lightly, switching to her right breasts once the left was empty. Breana moaned both in relief from the engorgement and in pain from her heat. Stuart reached down to rub her clit through her sweatpants while he suckled her breasts. He felt her body squirm from his touch.

“Stuart…” Breana whined desperately.

“I know sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” Stuart told her, slowly reaching to pull down her sweatpants and underwear at the same time. He watched her face for a moment before starting to rub her clit again, feeling how much slick was already leaking from her pussy. Breana whined again, and Stuart slowly pushed two of his thick fingers inside of her pussy. Breana moaned, lightly shifting her hips against Stuart’s fingers. Stuart added a third finger, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Breana moaned as her walls lightly squeezed Stuart’s fingers, triggered by her sensitive clit.

Stuart added a fourth finger inside Breana, knowing that her needed to prepare her well if she was going to be able to take his cock inside her. Breana moaned loudly, biting her lip. Stuart pulled his fingers out of her, wanting to prolong her pleasure. He leaned down and slowly licked a line from perineum to her clit. Her enjoyed her squirming, repeating the action multiple times. Breana moaned loudly, wrapping her thighs around Stuart’s head. Stuart lapped at her pussy faster for a few minutes, listening to her breathing hitch and her tiny whimpers. He then slowed down, shoving his tongue inside her.

When Breana was about to squirt, Stuart placed two fingers inside her along with his tongue, pressing on her g-spot. Breana whimpered, pulling on Stuart's hair hard. “Oh god, Stuart!” She moaned, bucking her hips as her juiced coated Stuart’s face. Stuart licked up her juices before kissing her, making her taste herself. Breana moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Stuart held her, pulling away from the kiss after a moment to let her breathe.

Breana looked up at Stuart. “I really want to try and suck you like you did to Farkle the one time his suppressants ran out.”

Stuart nodded, groaning softly. He was almost painfully hard in the same jeans he had worn the day before. He could practically feel the precum leaking from the head of his cock.”Ok, honey.” Stuart finally took off his shirt, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans off right after. The head of his cock was poking out from the flap of his boxers.

Breana practically drooled as she pulled down Stuart’s boxers. Her bionics told her that Stuart’s cock was about 10 inches long and 4 inches thick. She cupped Stuart’s balls with one hand, slowly stroking her length with the other. Breana leaned down and licked Stuart’s cock from base to tip a few times. She listened to his groan, sticking the tip of her tongue into his pisslit to lick up the precum gathered there. 

Stuart lightly stroked Breana’s hair, grounding himself. He didn’t want to push her too far, hurt her, or trigger her, and she was doing great on her own.

Breana progressed from licking to sucking to sucking on the head of Stuart’s cock, enjoying his strong yet sweet taste, She kept sucking as Stuart lightly held on to her hair.

“Oh sweetie…” Stuart moaned, lightly tugging on Breana’s hair.

Breana groaned around Stuart’s cock. She never thought that a cock in her mouth and her hair being pulled could feel so good. Of course it helped that she loved Stuart.

As Stuart’s grunts increased, Breana began to bob her head up and down. She slowly took Stuart’s cock deeper inside her mouth and even into her throat. Her gag reflex had been desensitized due to years of abuse. She kept going, managing to take all of Stuart’s cock in her mouth and down her throat. His deflated knot was in her mouth.

Stuart moaned loudly, tugging at Breana’s hair. “I’ve gotta move baby girl. Pinch me if it becomes too much.” He groaned, starting to slowly thrust inside Breana’s mouth. Breana moaned around Stuart’s cock when it wasn’t as far down her throat, holding on to his ass. She breathed through her nose when her throat wasn’t blocked. She could feel the copious amounts of slick dripping down her thighs. 

“I’m going to cum, I can’t hold it any longer!” Stuart shouted, pulling on Breana’s hair. Breana groaned, tasting his salty sweet liquid on her tongue. She swallowed all of it, pausing for a moment.

Stuart groaned, slowly his cock out of Breana’s mouth. He wasn’t going to try and knot her mouth unless she ever wanted to try it. “You’re such a good girl.” He praised her, rubbing her back with one hand while petting her hair with the other.

Breana looked up at Stuart, licking her lips. “You taste good.” she whispered.

“Thank you.” Stuart scooped her up into her arms and kissed her forehead. “Are you ready for me now?” He asked Breana.

Breana nodded. “Please…” She groaned, holding on to Stuart.

“I know it hurts honey, let me fix it.” Stuart crooned, laying Breana down on the bed. Breana squirmed a bit while Stuart grabbed the larger type of condoms out of the nightstand. Farkle’s dick was a little bit smaller than his, and Stuart wanted to minimize any broken condoms.  


Breana whined as Stuart rolled the condom onto his cock. “I’m right here sweetie.” Stuart cooed, lining his cock with her entrance. He slowly pushed in, mindful of how big he was compared to her small body. Breana still winced, holding on to Stuart as her walls twitched around him. Stuart rubbed her arms with his hands. “It’s alright. You’re such a sweet and beautiful omega.” Him and Farkle had spent so much time figuring out what words and phrases would and would not trigger that is was an artform.

Breana moaned softly as Stuart pressed into her until he was knot deep. She was way too small for him to attempt to go balls deep. Well he didn’t want to try because he didn’t want to hurt her. She could barely take his knot as it is. Stuart held Breana, rocking his hips against her. Even through the condom, she was so wet and tight against him. 

Breana moaned with Stuart, moving her hips with him. She enjoyed how full Stuart’s cock made her feel, and she couldn’t wait for Farkle to come home. “Stuart…” Breana moaned, abruptly bucking her hips. She needed him to move.

Stuart bucked his hips into Breana before starting to get into a rhythm of thrusting into her instead of just rocking his pelvis. Breana moaned increasingly louder, raking her nails down Stuart’s back. “You feel so amazing.” She moaned.

“You feel even better, baby girl. You’re so wet and tight for me.” Stuart moaned, gently holding on to Breana. He reached down to rub her clit. He felt her quiver against him, knowing how sensitive her clit was. He still needed to work her to orgasm. Stuart started to rub her clit faster, pistoning his cock faster in and out of her. He continually rubbed her clit in circles, lightly pinching it. Breana whimpered a bit, her walls starting to tighten around Stuart’s cock. Stuart wasn’t even close to cumming yet. He just kept on rubbing her clit with his thumb and forefinger. He pinched her clit a little harder when he heard her moaned his name repeatedly.

“Stuart… oh god… Stuart!” Breana moaned, her walls clenching and unclenching before they completely tightened around Stuart’s cock.

Stuart groaned, adjusting the angle of hips so he would hit her g-spot with every thrust. “That’s it.” He coached her, stroking her face with his free hand with every movement of his hips. He was only using his legs as leverage with his thrusts. Breana bit her lip, whimpering even louder. She fluttered her eyelids open and closed, shivering for a moment.

“Let me see your pretty eyes. I want to hear you, don’t hold back.” Stuart whispered, encouraging her to let go. He looked into her light green eyes, moving his hand from her clit to hold her hand while still stroking her face.

“Stuart, Stuart… daddy!” Breana screamed out, closing her eyes for a second before looking into Stuart’s deep blue eyes before hers rolled back into her head. Stuart squeezed her hand, keeping her grounded throughout the intensity of her orgasm.

Stuart groaned as he felt the gush of fluids from Breana squirting as she orgasmed. The tightness of her walls around his cock brought him to the edge. He started rubbing her clit again, wanting to bring her to another orgasm even while he reached his own. Stuart moaned loudly. He squeezed Breana’s hand again, continuing to rub her clit. Her walls squeezed him again, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Stuart moaned loudly as he held on to Breana. “I’m going to knot, sweetie.” He grunted, barely keeping his eyes open to look back into hers. Breana looked back into his eyes as she orgasmed again, gripping Stuart’s hand. She squirted a third time, coating Stuart in her juices while her walls squeezed his cock. She screamed, gripping him tighter and holding on to him as she felt his knot begin to swell.

Stuart let out a small growl as he released his load inside the condom. He kept a hold on Breana, feeling his cock twitch a few more times as his knot swelled swelled to full size and locked them together. He held Breana close to him, reaching around to rub her back. He rolled them over so that she was on top, pulling the cover around them. Her body temperature had gone down a little bit but it was still high. Stuart held her close, enjoying the skin on skin contact. She was just as much a part of his home as Farkle was, and after tonight, they would all be mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt like this was necessary, not because of the smutt, but to go deeper into the relationship of Stuart, a father and a love, with the fact that alphas can be abused, but it’s not usually omegas that abuse alphas. Usually it’s betas.
> 
> This in particular has been a long time coming. I’ve been working on it for a while and still have more to go, though I took a break from it while I was doing the ‘12 days of canon’ challenge for Girl Meets World.
> 
> Of course some of you (my fellow emo beans) may have know where the title is from without me having to tell you. I felt like it fits because of how, well I don’t know how.
> 
> But even though incest is taboo, honestly genetics wise, as long as there is no immediate history of birth defects in the family, then it should be mostly fine as long as the children of an incestual relationship don’t have children with each other. And anyways, if Breana did turn out to be infertile (It’s not a spoiler because I don’t know the future of this series), then they could use in vitro fertilization to impregnate Farkle with Breana’s eggs and Stuart’s sperm.


End file.
